


Ive seen that power before

by DreamingInColor



Category: The Gifted - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: While on the run you can run into some familiar powers.





	Ive seen that power before

Rogue saw the cars move the metal bend. It had been years since she had seen someone with that power. Not since Magneto. She wondered if this was him. No. This person was holding back or didn't know the full extant of the power. He didn't hold back like this. This was someone new. 

She watched from the roof top above. Waiting for Gambit's return. They had been looking into the Mutant underground. Wanting to help but knowing it would be to dangerous to get involved. At least for know. She saw a small group of figures run out the side door and tensed as a fight started. If she could just go help. Maybe no one would she her. A strong hand grabbed her arm stopping her. 

"Not yet chere. If we get caught then we won't be able to located the prison."

"That was the plan before. Now we help them."

She looked at him. He nodded. 

With a smile on her face she jumped from the roof. She flew down and grabbed the cop before he could grab the girl. Dropping the cop onto the roof she flew back down landing next to Gambit as he pushed the last cop.

Looking up she saw the short haired girl throw her hand out sending the trash can sliding into the approaching men. "Are you coming?"

With a quick glance to Gambit she nodded. 

They ran towards the van.


End file.
